Tristitia
by qwentasia
Summary: OCs needed! More info inside!
1. Chapter 1

The story will revolve around a dark guild (which will eventually become an independent or legal guild) called Tristitita. There will be seven main characters, and each is S-class mages. Tristitia has no guild master, and only consists of the main characters (meaning the entire guild only has seven people) It's also a part of the Baram Alliance.

To create a character, you must make sure that they aren't completely perfect. There are a few more conditions. I'd like your character's power to be somewhat unique- not common things like dragon slaying, elemental magic, and etcetera. This is because all the character's so-called 'power' is actually a curse. Their magic isn't magic at all, it's a curse. It is punishment for something that the character has done in the past- regardless of whether it was an accident or not.

Therefore, the requirements are...

-The character must not be perfect.

-The character's power must be unique.

-The character must have done something in the past which causes them to get cursed with their power.

-The character must be affected every time they use their power.

For the relationship column (friends, best friend, crush and so on...), I'm hoping that the love interest for your character will be within the team. However, you can also choose to end up alone, or with another canon character from Fairy Tail. For now, you can leave the section blank till every character is finalized. I will inform you and you will be able to access this page to look at all the characters before deciding each column respectively.

If you have any questions, feel free to private message me!

(credits for oc form to kitsunekirara on deviantart)

Name (last, first):

Nickname:

Age:

Birthday (if known):

Gender:

Species:

Sexual Orientation:

Personality:

Good Habits:

Bad Habits:

Strengths in battle:

Weaknesses in battle:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Dreams:

Life Story:

Type of magic (caster/holder):

If caster:

If no, other (ie: god slayer, molder, memory make, etc..):

If holder (what type Ie: keys, ring magic, guns magic, etc..):

Guild:

Guild Mark Location:

Favorite type of missions:

Team name (if OC is part of a team):

Parents:

Best Friends:

Friends:

Rivals:

Crush:

Relatives:

Body Type/Looks:

Height:

Weight:

Blood Type:

Hair Style:

Outfits:

Accessories/Jewelry:

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos:


	2. Chapter 2

Name (last, first): Kateline Moonbane

Nickname: Kate, Kitty (She hates this though)

Age: 16

Birthday (if known): March 5

Gender: Female

Species: Cursed Human (Wolf Demon)

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Personality: Kate is sort of a douche, she loves teasing and trigger her opponents, just bring plainly rude and making them mad would satisfy her. Thus, calm and collected opponents usually piss her off, as she can't bother them. Although she likes teasing, she hates being teased and would not hesitate for a moment to pound that person down. Kate has also been seen to be a little sadistic, as she has a sadist-like smile when she fights. Katie is also short tempered, easily angered if someone make fun of her. Although being such a mean person, it's been said Kate has actually a kind person as she has been seen a couple times helping cats as she has a soft-spot for cats, which she would not ever admit.

Good Habits: Kate has been seen to frequently check her surroundings for anything suspicious, helping out small critter (she would never admit it, she does this by instinct and sometimes by will)

Bad Habits: Kate needs to frequently chew on something, but she can never find something suitable, so she is sometimes seen chewing random objects.

Strengths in battle: Kate has extremely good agility and speed due to her curse, plus with her good observation, she can easily dodge object no one sees coming. Kate can also easily climb obstacles, like fences by jumping over, buildings by climbing and much more.

Weaknesses in battle: Although having incredible speed, she has a very weak defense, she doesn't wear armor as it weighs her down, thus weapons and a magic attack that is fast enough can easily hurt her.

Likes: Cats, Chewing, Meat and teasing others.

Dislikes: Being teased, getting annoyed, calm and collected opponents, loud noises and large crowds.

Hobbies: Playing parkour, training, and eating.

Dreams: Kate wishes to get rid of her curse, but she also secretly wishes to find one true friend.

Life Story: Kate was abandoned when she was young and neglected by people around her, causing her to get bullied and starts to have terrible anxiety. And soon, the anxiety causes her to go partially mentally insane, and she went on a killing spree in the forest, killing a whole pack wolves. Unfortunately for her, this causes her to become slightly a sadist and also causes her to be cursed by the local forest deity. And she has to go trough pain

Type of magic (caster/holder): Caster

If caster: Take-over: Demon Wolf, every time Kate uses her magic/curse, she has to go through immense pain as she transforms, and even in her Demon Wolf form he can't fully control herself.

Take-over: Demon Wolf, every time Kate uses her magic/curse, she has to go through immense pain as she transforms, and even in her Demon Wolf form she can't fully control herself.

Guild: Tristitita

Guild Mark Location: Left side of her neck, black colored.

Favorite type of missions: A simple assassination or thieving mission

Team name (if OC is part of a team):

Parents:

Best Friends:

Friends:

Rivals:

Crush:

Relatives:

Body Type/Looks: Katie has a petite body with slim arms. Her hands and feet are also tiny, which makes it hard for her to find the suitable equipment. But her legs are quite muscular, as she runs around a lot. Katie also has a huge scar from her left shoulder to her back. Her petite body is usually unnoticed because she likes to wear huge baggy outfits. Katie has long black wavy hair with red highlights, that's usually tied into a ponytail. She has bright yellow eyes with slits. Katie also has a pair of black wolf ears on her head and a black wolf tail. Katie also has longer canine teeth than normal people, as she a cursed demon wolf.

Height: 4'5ft

Weight: 60lbs

Blood Type: O

Hair Style: Ponytail, but sometimes loose

Outfits: A white tank top with a gray hooded sweatshirt, a pair of ripped jeans and a pair of white sneakers, but Katie squally likes being barefooted.

Accessories/Jewelry: N/A

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: Kate has a large scar on her left shoulder to her back, given when the forest deity cursed her.

* * *

Name (last, first): Valentia Lilias

Nickname: Lily

Age: 16

Birthday (if known): 7th August

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual

Personality: Lilias might come off as cold and quiet, but she's only self-conscious and afraid of what people might think of her. Thus, she's often too paranoid to speak her mind, choosing to instead stay quiet. Despite her seemingly cold demeanor, she does try her best to socialize and mingle with her acquaintances and loved ones. However, at extremely rare moments when she's infuriated (often involving her teammates getting hurt), she's daring and will not hesitate to harm the enemy. Lilias does have a playful side but chooses to hide it.

Good Habits: She's respectful and polite, and takes responsibility for her actions. She listens to instructions (well, most of the time) and follows them through. She, for some reason, is unbelievably good at combat games and games involving planning and analyzing. She can be pretty sharp at times, taking note of even the slightest change in your expression.

Bad Habits: She can be too quiet at times. Lilias can be so silent that it might even infuriate the ones close to her. She runs away from her problems, refusing to face them head on. It's hard to break down her walls, which she steadily builds as time passes by.

Strengths in battle: Lilias is surprisingly calculating and thinks every action through. She's good at observing. She doesn't attack brashly. She will also go to great lengths to protect her guildmates from harm. She trusts fully in her teammates and has great teamwork with them.

Weaknesses in battle: Although she can come up with battle tactics and analyze an opponent quickly, she sometimes makes wrong calculations. Her low self-confidence does her harm especially when she's faced with an opponent who she recognizes as worthy. She also has to realize that sometimes, trusting her own instinct instead of overthinking it is the best option.

Likes: She enjoys sightseeing, and likes to take pictures of the many scenic locations that her guild travels to. Surprisingly, she also likes to bond with her team (although she probably wouldn't say much) by shopping with them, much to the disdain of some of her male teammates.

Dislikes: She absolutely hates sunlight. She avoids it at all costs. At home, Lilias shuts all her curtains, instead choosing to use the artificial light. Lilias also, like most girls, dislikes gaining weight and her clothes growing too tight.

Hobbies: Like most of her teammates, Lilias trains a lot. She doesn't really hate it, but neither does she like it. She simply wants to grow stronger. She trains using a weapon, mostly katanas and small daggers, and practices by throwing multiple daggers at once at a moving target, or sparring with her friends. She prefers not to use her magic (for multiple reasons) and choosing only to use it when necessary.

Dreams: She doesn't have a dream. Ridden with guilt due to her past, she thinks it's unfair for her to have a future when she ruined many others.

Life Story: Lilias grew up in a rather happy family, consisting of her, her brother and her parents. Her life was pretty average, as none of them were magic users. At least, until she turned five. On her fifth birthday, she came home to find her parents slaughtered in cold blood. The murderer? Her brother, who she respected and absolutely adored. He claimed it was because it was needed to complete a forbidden spell. Confused and upset, she runs away while silently mourning the death of her parents. Lilias eventually reaches a village, who took her in. Untrusting of everyone after the betrayal and pain caused by her brother, she rejects everyone who reached their hand out towards her. One day, her brother hunts her down and finds her. Enraged and upset upon seeing him, she releases a sudden burst of magic that she never knew she possessed. This effectively kills not only her brother but everyone in the village. As punishment, the God Ankhseram curses her with the ability of light and darkness. Light cannot exist without darkness, and darkness cannot exist without light. It serves as a reminder to the scarred girl of the darkness in her. Soon after, she earns the nickname "Reaper" due to her power and the massacre of the village and gains a bounty on her head.

Type of magic (caster/holder): Caster

If caster:

Her power is similar to requip. She's able to take control of Yin and Yang, which also stands for darkness and light respectively. When she takes control of either one, her form changes and her defensive and offensive abilities change respectively. In Yang mode, Lilias is able to form barriers to protect others. She can also do some minor healing, such as scratches. Her defensive power is a lot higher than usual, but her offensive power drops considerably low. In Yin mode, Lilias controls darkness. She can stay in this mode for as long as she can sustain, and can use any form of darkness to attack you. Some examples are her shadow and even your own shadow. She can also produce it. Her offensive abilities are outstanding while in this form, yet her defensive ones drop. Naturally, this great power comes at a price. After she reverts back to her usual form, she almost instantaneously is paralyzed. Marks of Yin and Yang will spread across her body, and unimaginable pain is inflicted on her by those marks. There's no way to remove those marks, but they will naturally go away after a period of time, depending on how long Lilias uses her power.

Guild: Tristitita

Guild Mark Location: On her upper thigh, in gold.

Favorite type of missions: Eliminate.

Team name (if OC is part of a team):

Family and Friends

Parents: Valentia Declan (deceased) and Valentia Violet (deceased)

Best Friends:

Friends:

Rivals:

Crush:

Relatives: Valentia Melville

Body Type/Looks: Lilias has sharp features, most noticeably her ice blue eyes and her piercing gaze. She has a lean and fairly small body, with a petite figure.

Height: 5'5 ft

Weight: 103 lb

Blood Type: O

Hair Style: Her long midnight black hair is often tied in a high ponytail, otherwise braided loosely. Her fringe is brushed up, though it sometimes falls and instead is brushed to the side.

Outfits: Lilias mostly wears conservative clothing. Almost always, she wears a sleeveless turtleneck and loose black pants, tucked into combat boots. A brown belt hangs around her hips, with multiple weapons hanging on it. She hides small daggers in various parts of her outfit as well, such as within small pockets in her pants.

While she's in her Yang mode, her hair turns white, and she dons an off-shoulder white dress with a necklace of the Yang symbol. Her wrist has a silver colour tattoo around it.

While in her Yin mode, her black hair stays the same, but it is tied up into a tight bun with hair framing her face. Black marks spread across her face and collarbone. Her black dress hugs her figure tightly and extends all the way till her ankles.

Accessories/Jewelry: -

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: She has a tattoo (which she obtained involuntarily) of the Yin and Yang mark on her back. Her wrists also have various ancient markings tattooed on it, due to her curse.

* * *

Name: Analina, Lydia

Nickname: Dia

Age: 18

Birthday: July 20th

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Sexual Orientation: Straight

About Him/Her: Known as the "Golden Rose", Lydia knows her way both around books and the battlefield. Although she is very nosy and a little annoying at times, she is actually very lovable with a friendly personality underneath the intimidating look at first glance. She is the anchor to her guild, the ray of light in dark times. However, she is insanely powerful and will stop at nothing to protect her friends.

Personality: Lydia may seem intimidating and scary at first, but truly she's a cheerful person that always manages to brighten everyone's mood. Constantly, she sees the good in everyone, which serves as a weakness as she can not kill anyone. She is often sarcastic many times, which greatly amuses (and sometimes annoys) her guildmembers, and always knows what to say. She is the matchmaker of her group, always setting up people together if she sees mutual love. When she's pissed, just...just run, because she is nearly unstoppable when she's mad, kind of like Erza. However, she is extremely closed up, especially about her past and her curse, and when she doesn't want others pulled into her problems, she doesn't say anything.

Good Habits: Reflexes are on point. A bit of a neat freak.

Bad Habits: Plays with her gloves/hands when she is nervous, sometimes up to a point where she chews her nails.

Strengths in battle: Lydia is both superior in up front and distance attacks. She analyzes a battlefield very carefully before fighting. She is best at casting spells, near or far.

Weaknesses in battle: Lydia has a hard time keeping up with melee or brawl attacks. Often, when she is occupied, she can not sense an ambush or what is going on behind her.

Likes: Reading, writing, pulling pranks on other people, (food)

Dislikes: Spiders, annoying people

Hobbies: Likes to exercise in the morning, write stories (sometimes)

Dreams: To be free of her curse and live a life where she can be herself

Life Story: Formerly an heiress, Lydia was abducted at 2 years old and sold to an abusive slave master. At 5, she is saved by a man named Tamal, who raises her as a father figure instead. One day 5 years later, however, a reckless and heated fight ends up with Lydia accidentally killing him, and although he clarifies that it isn't her fault with his last breath, Lydia feels guilty nothing less. This heavy sin automatically triggers a curse of some sort which enables her with cursed powers, that is insanely powerful but weakens her physical health everytime she uses it (she doesn't start experiencing obvious sickness symptoms until she's 18, in the meantime, after she battles using her curse she gets constant headaches) that will lead to her death in the future. Discovering this, she leaves Tamal's house for good.

Type of Magic: Caster

If Caster: Lydia's curse is called the Golden Gem. Lydia's powers revolve around the characteristics of gold and jewels, mostly gemstones such as diamonds or rubies. To use her powers, she shouts, "Golden Gem:" and the spell name. She has one secret art, "Gold Striker" which fuses all of her spells together and creates a nuclear explosion of defense and offense.

Member of a guild: Yes

Guild: Tristitia

Guild Mark Location: Right forearm, in sky blue.

Favorite type of missions: Anything involving a LOT of fighting

Parents: Marianne and Jacob Analina, both still alive and currently searching for their eldest daughter

Relatives: Her little brother Toby, currently living with her parents and about 2 years younger

Body Type/Looks: Though she is very strong and athletic, Lydia has a very slim figure and a very pretty one at that. She has black wavy hair with light white tips up to her waist and light skin. Her eyes are sea-green, and her lips are small and pink. She is very beautiful but doesn't know.

Height: 5 feet 8 inches

Weight: 124 lb

Blood Type: A

Hair Style: Combat hair style is a side french braid flowing over her left shoulder, while regular hair style can either be a half up half down bun or just letting her hair down.

Outfits: Combat outfit consists of a red one sleeve shoulder top with gold beads strung to the waist, a black combat leather skirt reaching up to her mid-thighs with a white belt, black leggings underneath and high knee leather boots. Casual outfit is an open shoulder white to blue top with skinny jeans and brown heeled small boots.

Accessories/Jewelry: Though she does wear diamond earrings, sometimes dangling and sometimes studded, Lydia always wears a jade pendant, the last gift from her mother.

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: Faded scars from her slave years exist on her back. She has one regular piercing on each ear.

Appearance: No picture

* * *

Name: Arcadia, Claedyn  
Nickname: Clay  
Age: 20  
Birthday: September 22  
Gender: Male  
Species: Human (With a Demon inside of him)  
Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual

Personality: He is a boisterous, arrogant, hothead who loves to get under people's skin. He loves nothing more than a good fight. He is known for his large toothy predatorial grin with an equally as loud laugh. He loves to listen to others argue with each other and will often egg the two on for his own enjoyment. He prefers to fight alone so as not to be seen as weak and if you ask him then he will flaunt about how much he loves his curse when really he is terrified of it because every time he has to use the full force of its power it basically shortens his life span. So yes, underneath all that loud hot-headedness there is a terrified little kid who is desperately seeking help to get this demon out of him, which sometimes puts him into short fits of depression.

Good Habits: He is a very healthy man, doing everything he can to make sure his body is in tip top condition.

Bad Habits: Usually doesn't know when to shut his mouth, though he has been known on occasion to be quiet, mostly when he is depressed about his demon. Also, he has a pretty foul mouth

Strengths in battle: In his base form or human form he is proficient at hand to hand combat and is known to be a pretty hard hitter. He also prides himself on his quick reflexes. While his demon form leaks a paralysis toxin that flows through the air around him making close combat opponents ineffective against him, While two dozens tentacles that protrude from his back do most of the far range fighting.

Weaknesses in battle: He is pretty stubborn about using his demon form, so if he fights a pretty strong opponent he can get beaten around quite a lot. When in demon form he basically becomes a mindless creature of instinct hell bent on killing anything around it.

Likes: Fights, poking fun at others, and listening to others argue. He also likes the type of people who aren't afraid to butt heads with him.

Dislikes: When people call him weak because he trains so much to get himself strong so it makes him insecure but he doesn't want others to know that so it comes off as anger. People who are timid and afraid to stick up for themselves.

Hobbies: All he does is train his human form in hopes of never meeting an opponent who forces him into his demon

Dreams: He wants to get rid of his curse.

Life story: Growing up in a house where his parents are constantly fighting, Claedyn finds himself delving deeper and deeper into his own depression until one day around nine years old he finally snaps and brutally beats both of his parents to death, only to later realize what he has done and slips into even more despair. It just so happens that at this time a very powerful demon was roaming the area and was drawn to his negative energy which allowed it to easily take possession of his soul cursing him with a special brand of poison devil slaying magic.

Type of magic(caster/holder): Caster

If caster: Poison devil slaying magic in human form. His demon form is locked away by these tribal tattoos that are all over his body to unlock it he has to kneel down and place his hands on the ground and mutter the incantation "

Poison devil slaying magic in human form. His demon form is locked away by these tribal tattoos that are all over his body. To unlock it, he has to kneel down and place his hands on the ground and mutter the incantation "Secrete your poison Medousa." Afterward, the tattoos will ooze off his body and form a demon sigil underneath him. The demon has a constant flow of paralysis poison filling the air around it and the tentacles that protrude from its back will basically do the brunt of the fighting by knocking the enemy around or latching onto them. It simultaneously releases a deadly incurable toxin into their body that will weaken and kill them over time. The demon form is basically mindless so it can't talk. Instead, it frequently emits a bone chilling scream.

Guild: Tristitia

Guild mark location: Tongue, in black.

Favorite type of missions:

Team name:

Parents: Deceased

Best Friends:

Friends:

Rivals:

Crush:

Relatives:

Body Type/Looks: In human form, he is a muscular guy but not overly huge with wild brown hair and sea blue eyes. He wears a short-sleeved white unzipped baggy jacket with no shirt underneath. He also has white baggy pants topped off with sockless sandals. His demon form is basically a humanoid jellyfish so it's completely see through with two dozen tentacles protruding from its back and they have multiple stingers attached to the ends of them. Also, the face of the demon form has no eyes with a jagged mouth.

Height: 6'2

Weight: About 200lb

Blood Type: AB+

Hair Style: It sticks up everywhere and is pretty much just extremely spiky.

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: He has black tribal-style lines that around all over his body except for his face.

* * *

Name (last, first): Seth Zilliox

Nickname: Silent Death

Age: 20

Birthday (if known): Unknown

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Personality: Seth is mute and communicates with sign language. He is the silent one in the guild and is also the bluntest person you will meet. He tells things how it is even if it will offend someone. Though despite his emotionless expressions he secretly cares for his teammates and will do anything to keep them safe or back them up in fights if needed to even if he is greatly outmatched. Doesn't really show emotions. Every now and then Seth will occasionally crack a smile or smirk mostly a smirk. Seth is usually calm and patient with everyone in his guild. So far is unbeatable in chess in the guild, he is very intimidating due to him not talking and always having a straight face. Seth has quite the reputation of being a strong fighter due to him fighting in underground clubs and winning many fights he prefers not to kill people but will not hesitate to kill someone if it is necessary to.

Good Habits: Works out to maintain himself and usually goes running to keep up with his stamina.

Bad Habits: Occasionally pick pockets people.

Strengths in battle: Is a good close quarter combat fighter and can usually figure out on how to counter his opponents moves.

Weaknesses in battle: Has very bad aim when shooting from a distance.

Likes: Pancakes, and pulling pranks on other people.

Dislikes: Arrogant fools

Hobbies: Go running in the mornings or exercise.

Dreams: To find a way to get his voice back and break his curse.

Life Story: Seth was abandoned by his parents when he was born due to his mother being a hore. A elderly man had found him crying inside a trash can. So the man took him in and raised him as his own. The main trained Seth in many types of fighting styles and in class equip magic. One day when Seth was on a quest, a dark guild attacked the old man and outnumbered him eventually killing him. When Seth arrived, he found his master dead and mitigated badly. Seth tracked down the dark guild and slaughtered them, showing no mercy and taking revenge on this guild until his entire body was covered in their blood. After Seth had claimed his revenge a curse had awoken within him taking away his voice and giving him an evil new type of power that when used, slowly makes Seth lose his emotions and sanity rendering him to become pure evil eventually.

Type of magic (caster/holder): Caster

If caster:

Seth's curse allows him to control his blood and create any type of weapon he sees fit. His usual weapon, though, is his blood gauntlets. Seth can also shoot crystallize shards of his blood at his opponents and he can also make himself fly by creating wings with his blood. Seth's trump card is when he issues almost all his blood to create a blood dragon to attack whoever he commands it to attack. Whenever Seth uses the blood dragon he ends up feeling very weak and takes him about a full day for his body to recover his blood.

The downfall about Seth using his curse is that he slowly loses his emotions and morals will eventually become a heartless monster.

Guild: Tristitia

Guild Mark Location: Left forearm

Favorite type of missions: When Seth is outnumbered and has to fight tons of people at the same time.

Team name (if OC is part of a team):

Parents: Unsure if his parents are still alive.

Best Friends:

Crush:

Relatives: Unsure.

Looks and Appearance

Body Type/Looks: Lean body built with average tan skin. Has green eyes, and had a pet Raven named Sly that usually sit on his right shoulder. Seth sometimes send Sly out to scout the area if Seth is unfamiliar with the area he is in.

Height: 5,7

Weight: 153

Blood Type: O+

Hair Style: Long purple hair that is combed to the right side.

Outfits: Black pants with some black combat boots. His torso consists of a red-shirt. This is also his combat clothes.

Accessories/Jewelry: Two leather bands on both of his wrists

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: Scars on his wrists from having to cut himself to use his blood powers in his cursed class and scars on his upper back as well to make blood wings.

* * *

Name (last, first): Akabane Konoha

Nickname: Konoha

Age: 19

Birthday (if known): Unknown

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual

Personality: Konoha is patient, caring, and not to mention, understanding and sensitive. He loves seeing others smile. Well, at least that's what people think. Konoha is fake. Everything, from his smile, to his personality and to his emotions. They're fake. He's not trying to be fake, but he genuinely doesn't know how to behave. He doesn't have any instinct to do something like others would. The only thing he knows how to do is pretend to be who he is. Despite this, he does feel a twinge of emotion for his team, who he's come to care about deeply, even though he might not know it himself. After all, love is foreign feeling to him.

Good Habits: He doesn't seem so, but he's actually a pretty organised man who always makes sure he's on top of things.

Bad Habits: His bad habit is probably his lack of good habits. Konoha honestly doesn't know how to do anything. He's just fake and empty inside. Thus, he doesn't feed compelled to do anything and hasn't cultivated many good habits.

Strengths in battle: Extremely good short range fighter. He's also a good supporter and defence, able to support his team with his curse. While doing so, Konoha can even stand his ground against strong enemies. He's swift and agile too.

Weaknesses in battle: He overestimates himself. Or, more specifically speaking, Konoha tries his very best not to request for help from his teammates. Being a support, his attack is naturally poorer than his team's. Thus, when he can't handle an enemy, he doesn't try to ask for help. He just stays silent and tries his best not to say anything, in fear of distracting his friends and causing them to get sneaked up on. Even while in critical condition, he uses his curse to support his team to the very end.

Likes: He likes sweet stuff, which includes various desserts. But a vanilla milkshake tops everything.

Dislikes: He dislikes... pretty much nothing. More accurately speaking, he doesn't realise he dislikes it till he experiences it first hand.

Hobbies: Konoha loves planting medicinal plants. He grows them and tends to them very carefully. He uses them to help some of his teammates. If his teammate's injuries aren't severe, Konoha will simply use the herbs on them. Of course, he loves finding out about the various poisons that plants contain too. He collects them carefully, and keeps them all contained in a metal box which can contract and expand in size.

Dreams: He hasn't really felt like he has something to accomplish in life.

Life Story: Being forced to join a cult when younger, Konoha's childhood wasn't really a happy one. The members of the cult repeatedly forced him to sacrifice his blood for their rituals. He learned to mask every emotion from a young age, leading to his fake persona now. Going through all these rituals caused unidentified black marks to spread across his body. After the cult is destroyed by a light guild, Konoha runs away and finds himself in a forest. An elderly woman eventually takes him in, giving him a place to stay. One day, he suddenly collapses, and when he wakes up, the elderly woman who he's come to love is lying next to him, unmoving. Konoha realises that the black marks on his body are gone and are now on her body. He comes to realise that he must have killed the woman. Ridden with guilt, he begs for a power to save her. He's granted the power of healing, but the catch is that the price of this curse is the elderly woman's life.

Type of magic (caster/holder): Caster

If caster: His curse is called "Contradiction of Healing." Konoha is able to enchant any part of someone's body. For example, he can make someone's arms and legs stronger. He can raise their stamina and etcetera. He can also heal anyone's injuries and lethargy. However, in return, he feels the pain of whoever's injuries he heals. Whenever Konoha heals someone gravelly injured or on the brink of death, he can heal them by giving some of his time left to live to them. Thus, his lifespan is shortened. He can also heal someone who recently passed away, but at the cost of his own life.

Guild: Tristita

Guild mark location: On the left side of his upper back in white.

Favorite type of missions: He's fine with anything, and usually just follows his team to whatever mission they go on.

Team name (if OC is part of a team):

Parents: Unknown.

Best Friends:

Friends:

Rivals:

Crush:

Relatives: Unknown.

Body Type/Looks: He has fairly broad shoulders, and has a lean build rather than a muscular one. With slightly slanted black eyes and a sharp jawline, Konoha is actually quite handsome.

Height: 5'9

Weight: 136 lb

Blood Type: AB+

Hair Style: His hair almost brushes his shoulders, thus he mostly ties it into a short ponytail. Konoha's fringe barely touches his nose, and he brushes it to the side or lets it spike up slightly. He has naturally platinum blonde hair.

Outfits: Both his legs are bandaged fully, while he wears baggy black shorts that are tight around the end. Konoha pairs this with a simple black shirt and brown parka. He either wears black boots or brown boots.

Accessories/Jewelry: He usually carries a pendant around.

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: His left arm is full of random tattoos. He has two piercings on his left ear


End file.
